<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death The Kid Weight Gain by iloveanimemanga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107517">Death The Kid Weight Gain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanimemanga/pseuds/iloveanimemanga'>iloveanimemanga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Soul Eater Weight Gain, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveanimemanga/pseuds/iloveanimemanga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death The Kid gained some weight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death The Kid Weight Gain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kid was standing in front of a full body mirror looking at every angle of his now round a doughy body.<br/>"How did this happen?" whispered Kid softly as he squeezed his belly fat.</p><p>Kid knew why, it all started a few months ago, he had been stressed a lot because of school and his OCD, that was one of the main reasons this all happened, Soul saw how stressed Kid was and started giving him snacks every time it happened to calm him down a little, he said that would make him feel better, and it really did. </p><p>He only ate a little in the begging, he didn't want to overindulge like a pig, so he only stress ate when he was feeling the absolute worst. But he slowly started to eat more, and more, he even started going out of his way to cook up large meals for himself to eat, and he slowly started to gain more weight.</p><p>Of course, he realized he was gaining weight, he knew eating as much as he did was bad for him, but he couldn't help himself, at first he only ate when he was stressed, but now he ate just because he couldn't stop, so it didn't come as a surprise to him when he stepped on the scale and the numbers were higher than they used to be. </p><p>And even if he didn't realize it himself, his friends would have made sure he knew about the recently added kilos on his body. Especially Black Star and Patty, they both don't have a brain to mouth filter, so they were quick to point out his new physique, in an honestly brutal way. Like for example, when he had to climb the stairs to the DWMA, he had done it a million times before without any trouble, but with the added weight it became quite a hard thing to do, he was slower than he used to be, and he was out of breath very quickly, when he finally reached the top of the stairs his friends would already be there waiting for him. And most of the time Black Star and Patty would say something about how big and slow he'd gotten, and they would usually get scolded by Tsubaki and Liz for doing so.</p><p>Maka would sometimes talk to him about it, but not like how Patty and Black Star do it, she doesn't throw any of handed remarks about Kid's weight at him, she would just say things like 'I see you've been eating well.' or 'You've been taking care of yourself well.', and kind of tried to encourage him to lose weight in the nicest way she could possibly do it, which Kid kind of appreciated.</p><p>But it wasn't like he didn't try to lose weight, the first thing he did after realizing how big he had gotten was immediately starting to eat less, he started refusing all the snacks offered to him by Soul who strangely seemed kind of disappointed about it, but that didn't mean he had stopped offering. He kept on offering snacks and sweets, and every time Kid, Soul and their friends went out to eat, he kept on insisting that Kid ate some of his food, which usually was some variant of fast food. </p><p>Even though Kid kept refusing the offers, he just kept insisting, even when Kid explained to him that he wanted to lose weight, he didn't seem happy with it and just kept offering him more and more food, and Kid really wanted him to stop, not because it was getting annoying, but because it was getting really hard for him to say no, and Soul probably knew that. So why? Why does he keep offering?</p><p>The strange thing is, every time they go out to eat, Soul hardly ate any of his own food, which Kid couldn't blame him for, if Soul did eat all of it he would probably be even bigger than Kid. But still, why order so much junk food and not even eat it, it's almost like he orders it just to offer it to Kid, but why? Does he want Kid to get fat?</p><p>'Is that it? Does he want to see me gain weight?' Kid thought to himself. 'But why? Does he want me to get humiliation because of my weight? Has he just been trying to fatten me up to embarrass me?' Kid dug his fingers into his belly, and then slowly let go. He knew Soul wouldn't do something like that, he wouldn't go out of his way to embarrass Kid, so what else could it be?</p><p>Kid started touching his belly fat again, 'It's pretty soft.' He thought as he started poking his fat rolls and his love handles, maybe this isn't as bad as he thought it was. He looked at himself in the mirror again, he honestly didn't look that bad, it wasn't like his body was asymmetrical, his body was actually quite symmetrical. He was a beautiful symmetrical round shape.</p><p>Maybe he should be happy that Soul has been trying to feed him so many fattening foods, if Soul hadn't done that his body wouldn't be so symmetrical and round. </p><p>So in the end being fat really isn't that bad at all, why did I even try to lose weight? If I lost all this weight I wouldn't be this beautiful shape.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror and just started imagining what he would look like if he was even rounder, and it gave him a weird feeling that he has never felt before.</p><p>"Maybe I should try to gain even more weight, I would be even rounder if I did that." Kid whispered to himself softly. He should probably also stop refusing the food offered to him by Soul, the next time Soul wants him to eat something he's going to eat it, he's going to eat everything Soul offers to him, so he'll become even softer and rounder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first weight gain story so I hope that everyone likes it, if you see any mistakes in the story please point them out to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>